Name, Guess, and Answer the Cat
by DragonessGem
Summary: I have too much time on my hands, and often don't know what to write in my other fics, so I'll do this! Jumping onto this wagon at full speed. Hopefully will be updated weekly, we'll just have to see...
1. Chapter 1

**Heyo! Welcome to Name, Guess, and Answer the Cat! For naming, I will describe a cat, give them a Clan, and you must come up with a name. For guessing, I will write a (likely very bad) poem, and you must guess who the poem is talking about. For answering, I will ask a question (may pertain to warriors, may not), and you answer it.**

 **Couple Rules and Things:**

· **There will be points for everything! And there may be some prizes at the end ;)**

 **1\. Name: My favorite name will get two points, and my second favorite will get one**

 **2\. Guess: Whoever guesses correctly first will get one point**

 **3\. Answer: My favorite answer will get two points, and my second will get one. If two people answer the same thing (and it is my favorite), they will both get one.**

· **You may only have 10 names or less. I don't want people mashing prefixes and suffixes together in the hopes that I like one. Even if you have an amazing name, if there are more than ten I will not consider it.**

· **The person who guesses correctly first will get a pm from me asking who next week's poem will be about. I don't want to find a new cat every week, so you guys will supply me with them ^_^**

· **I will do my best to update every weekend (Friday, Saturday, or Sunday). If I haven't posted by the end of the day on Saturday, shoot me a pm because there is a chance I forgot to update**

 **Now that that's out of the way, let's start with the fun!**

 **Name the cat will be first~**

I am a golden furred tabby she-cat with bright amber eyes. There is a slight nick in my ear and a line of fur missing above my eye. I prefer to be out in the open and enjoy soaking up the sunlight. I will not fight unless necessary, but if provoked I am a force to be reckoned with. I am a warrior of WindClan.

 **Guess the cat is second~**

A paw quite hard to see

Was the one to mentor me.

I am seen very little,

But there's no one else I'd rather be.

I've broken the fourth wall before

I told the reader to talk to four.

And after talking to the elders of ShadowClan,

To go to a gray tabby for some more.

I helped to bury a previous leader,

And though I was sad to let go of her,

My mentor was destined to be next, and though she was worried,

In me she had a strong believer.

I may have been killed in the great and terrible battle,

And most will forget about the dapple,

But I am proud of who I grew up to be,

And to StarClan I was ready to travel.

 **(I told you they would be bad XD)**

 **And now Answer the Cat~**

Mosskit here! I was just wondering who you think my mentor should have been, and what my warrior name should be! I hope you give a good name so I can start to use it in StarClan!

Alright, not sure what happened here. Oh well. Have fun naming, guessing, and answering! Good luck everybody! Don't forget to have fun!


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey there! I'm here! And early! Here are the results~**

 **My favorite name was Honeymist! Congrats to Wisheart. In second place was Amberwing! Congratulations to Blackstar is Awesome.**

 **The first person to guess the cat was Blackstar is Awesome! The correct answer was Dapplenose. Don't guess this week, as you already know the answer!**

 **And finally, my favorite answer was Ottersplash and Mosspool. Congrats to Featherfall's Lullaby! In second place was Petaldust and Mossflower, so congrats to LittleGrayOwl!**

 **Standings:**

 **Wishheart: 2**

 **Blackstar is Awesome: 2**

 **Featherfall's Lullaby: 2**

 **LittleGrayOwl: 1**

 **Let's get to it!**

 **Name the cat**

I am a small, thin tortoiseshell she-cat with a long tail. My paws are large and strong, and my legs are well muscled. I have bright green eyes, although one is sealed shut from a scar. I am a better hunter than fighter, but I am not afraid to protect my Clan. I am a warrior of WindClan. Give me a name.

 **Guess the cat**

My brother drowned in a storm,

So I'm not sure how

I ended up here,

In this Clan now.

The water is everywhere,

But I have no fear,

For I am strong,

And to my father I am dear.

Very few trusted me,

And since my sister had no faith,

Only my brother thought I was good,

And yet he is the one who caused my death.

Now I have joined my father,

And we are training the strong.

And one seems quite great,

And yet, she doesn't belong.

We are coming back,

To take on those alive,

But we were betrayed,

And of our win we were deprived.

 **Wow, that ended up really long. Hopefully it's easy though ;)**

 **Answer the cat**

Hey, it's Redtail. If I had managed to survive until Bluestar's death, who do you think would have given me my ninth (most important) life, and why?

We made it! Happy naming, guessing, and answering! :D


End file.
